Talk:Receptionist
The Receptionist Does she appear anywhere on the third day? :Never seen her anywhere or heard of anything, so it's very unlikely. Other than Anju's family fleeing to the ranch and the apprentice carpenter who goes to the Oceanside Spider House, I don't think anyone in Clock Town flees to a location where you can actually find them.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Saria? There is a theory, well, more like a rumor I've heard going around that the Receptionist is relly Saria from OoT. Because, one, they both have green hair, and two, the other sages were incarnation-ed...re-parelle world-ed...somethig...I d'no. Like Darmani, Lulu/Ruto, Raru/Keapora-Gaebora. The theory is that the Receptionist is Saria if Saria (the person) was not "born-of" korkiri. Does enyone like the idea of this? Or if it should be added to the page? DekuSpenstar (talk) 14:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :-_- --AuronKaizer ' 15:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :So...because Lulu and The Hero of the Gorons have Terminian counterparts, this character whose only resemblance to Saria is green hair ''must be her counterpart, despite the fact that all counterparts are identical? Evnyofdeath 17:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well...it kind'a makes sence if you think about it, I mean, if she wasn't born-of korkiri she would age like a hylian/terminian. And they're not identical, Lulu is taller then Link as a child. And, AK, does this -_- mean you don't like it, or are undecided on the matter? DekuSpenstar (talk) 12:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Lulu is identical to adult Ruto. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 13:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No, they are not. Lulu has a dress, Ruto does not. Ruto is the same age (child,or adult) as Link, Lulu is not. ok, the dress might not count, but Lulu is not the same age as Link, so would not(Q, un-Q) "Saria" be not the same age as Link? Plus, Lulu, and the Receptionist are the same age.(well, same hight) Hence, Saria can be Theorised as the Receptionist. DekuSpenstar (talk) 14:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :We're not talking about age. We're talking about appearance. Disregarding the dress because it doesn't matter, the character model of Lulu is identical to the character model of adult Ruto. Saria has no physical similarities to the Receptionist beyond their green hair. Therefore this theory has no justification. Case closed. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 14:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually I believe she's saria's counterpart, and there's more to it then appearance, The Deku princess is obviously Zelda's counterpart the butler is impa,(both Royal Family) garo is the sheikah, if the mask salesman is from Hyrule, then Pamela's father could be a counterpart, (one obsessed with masks and the other with a similar obsession)Igos du Inka is Ganondorf (both kings) and his lackeys are Twinrova (Both henchmen and argue after being beaten) In conclusion, there's more to being a counterpart than just looks, you've got to look at appearance, role, personality, and other similarities.Pikmin theories (talk) 15:44, June 8, 2016 (UTC)